Mobile computing devices have been developed to increase the functionality that is made available to users in a mobile setting. For example, a user may interact with a mobile phone, tablet computer, or other mobile computing device to check email, surf the web, compose texts, interact with applications, and so on. One challenge that faces developers of mobile computing devices is efficient power management and extension of battery life. For instance, the small form factor of many mobile computing devices may compel designs in which power connections are kept relatively small in size. Accordingly, developers may be further concerned with ensuring that adapters designed for use with such small form power connections are safe and supply the proper amount of power to the device. One concern is arcing that may occur when an external power adapter device is connected to a mobile computing device.